


Beautiful

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Greg is Sweet, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Oral Sex, POV Mycroft Holmes, Passion, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Sweet/Hot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Mycroft almost believes Gregory when he tells him he's beautiful.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



The moment he kissed Gregory, it ignited an inferno that burned away his doubts. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of hands roaming his body, of lips that brushed the freckles on his naked chest. The passion was raw and consuming, his fingertips dug into Gregory’s shoulders as his teeth grazed a particularly sensitive area on Mycroft’s hip, one that even he hadn’t known existed.

Large hands parted his thighs, thumbs sweeping over the tender skin as Gregory’s fervent gaze fixed on his.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, his heated breath ghosting over Mycroft’s leaking cock.

A salacious moan was wrenched from Mycroft’s throat as Gregory’s blistering lips wrapped around his dick, his tongue sweeping over the head of his cock. His hips arched off the mattress as Gregory took him deeper into the confines of that moist cavern.

It was all becoming too much, Mycroft’s needy form already on the precipice from an eternity of careful teasing. His muscles tensed, his head tipping back into the pillow. Gregory’s palms grasped his buttocks, holding him in place, Mycroft’s cock pulsing desperately inside of his wet mouth as he writhed against him. Mycroft came with abandonment, with sinful noises and a feeling of being completely un-tethered.

His heart hammered in his chest, his breathing ragged and shallow as Gregory swallowed. Gentle hands caressed Mycroft’s overstimulating form, Gregory’s lips peppering the freckles on his stomach with tiny kisses.

“You’re most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Gregory whispered against his skin.

There was reverence in his eyes, an honesty and truth that warmed Mycroft as he stared down at Gregory, ravaged and sated.

Tonight, Mycroft almost believed it.


End file.
